Black Hat (Villainous)
Black Hat is the protagonist villain of Villainous. He is an immensely powerful supervillain who makes a living by selling weapons, traps and other devices to other villains, as well as the boss of Dr. Flug, Demencia and 5.0.5. He was voiced by the creator of the series, Alan Ituriel in the original Spanish dub and English dub. Description Black Hat is portrayed as a cruel, sadistic and narcissistic fiend who does his part to make the world a little more vile and its heroes a little more dead. Appearance So far, Black Hat has been shown wearing only formal attire, if the show progresses he might be shown wearing something else. He wears a black trench coat reaching down near the ankles, the collar of which is popped. Under that he wears a red and gray undershirt, along with long gray pants as well as black and white dress shoes. He wears his iconic black top hat with a red band going around the bottom. He also wears dark gray gloves and a black tie. He appears to have dark gray skin. His sharp teeth are pale green, and his left eye is covered by what looks like a monocle. Personality Black Hat is known for being an extremely pompous and manipulative Individual. He is a cruel, outright and narcissistic man who takes pleasure in the misery of others. He constantly abuses his minion Dr. Flug both physically and verbally. He is a quite sly, sinister, and intimidating man, as he likes to scare people, including scaring both Dementia and 5.0.5 in a couple of the shorts. He has no redeeming qualities whatsoever and is completely evil through and through. Powers and Abilities *'High Intelligence': Black Hat is shown to be extremely smart throughout the series, and it is heavily implied that he is smart enough to create his own inventions, although he likely has Dr. Flug create them instead because he doesn't want to concern himself with "lackey work". *'Shapeshifting': On various occasions, Black Hat changes his appearance in order to fool/torment others, the most notable example of this being when he changed himself into a perfect replica of 5.0.5 in order to terrify Demencia. **'Size Manipulation': Likely as another form of his shapeshifting, Black Hat can change the size of his body to that of a giant, although he has only been shown using this ability once. *'Laser Vision': Black Hat once killed a Blue-jay by shooting deadly lasers out of his eyes. *'Charisma'/'Manipulation': Black Hat, as a salesman, uses various forms of charisma and manipulation to convince other villains to buy his inventions. *'Portal Creation': Black Hat seems to be able to open portals (possibly to the underworld, as shown by the ghosts coming out of the portal he opened), as shown in the fourth episode "Squeak" when he scratches 5.0.5.'s blackboard. *'"The Force"': In the Villainous Orientation video, The Missing Files of Elmore, Black Hat uses an ability like the force from Star Wars to choke Dr. Flug. *'Shadow Teleportation': Also in the AWOG Villainous Orientation video, Black Hat is shown to be able to teleport by dissolving himself into a shadowy mist. Trivia *Black Hat is very similar to Murdoc Niccals from the band, Gorillaz. *His appearance bears some similarities to that of Count Bleck, a villain from the game Super Paper Mario. *His old design featured a question mark on his hat, much like The Riddler. *In one short, Black Hat uses his heat vision to kill a Blue jay that was annoying him. As pointed out by many fans, said Blue-jay was an obvious reference to Mordecai from the fellow Cartoon Network series, Regular Show. *Black Hat's address is Hatsville, Hat Island, Hat Ave., Manor #333. *As stated by Alan Ituriel (the creator of the series), not only does Black Hat play the pipe organ, but he also plays the violin with the strings being made of cat's intestines. *Black Hat is stated to be 2.03 meters, or 6ft. 6.6in. tall. Category:Charismatic Category:Master Manipulator Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Immortals Category:Demon Category:Hegemony Category:Monsters Category:Psychopath Category:Mastermind Category:Tyrants Category:Male Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Deal Makers Category:Leader Category:Slaver Category:Cheater Category:Control Freaks Category:Destroyers Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Thugs Category:Power Hungry Category:Businessmen Category:Protagonists Category:Elementals Category:Trickster Category:Supervillains Category:Arrogant Category:Internet Villains Category:Murderer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Karma Houdini Category:Egotist Category:Oppressors Category:Nameless Category:Humanoid Category:Brutes Category:Sophisticated Category:Sadists Category:Mischievous Category:Parody/Homage Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Envious